


seal it with a kiss

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Holidays, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Charles reached out a hand and wrapped his fingers around Erik's, thumbing over the silver band he wore and watching as it caught the fire's light.We've created a family, Erik.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested, Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	seal it with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/gifts).



> happy holidays! did i throw ever pairing i ship into one fic? pretty much!

Charles leaned back in his chair, folding his hands together and resting them over the knitted blanket that was covering his legs. It was made from a soft, dark grey wool, though the edges were uneven, pieces of thread sticking up all over the blanket. Charles thought it was the loveliest blanket he'd ever had as it had been knitted for him by Alex. He had received it that morning when they had all been exchanging gifts, tearing into the shoddy wrapping job and then gushing over the contents, much to Alex's embarrassment.

Really, though, the boy shouldn't be embarrassed at all. Charles told him as much that morning, immediately laying the blanket over his legs. Thankfully, Charles knew that Alex had appreciated the praise since he had been projecting rather loudly over how nervous he was for the others to unwrap the gifts he made them. Everyone received a knitted item, though the blanket was the largest—something Charles felt rather touched about.

Darwin got a sweater that Alex had already stolen and was now wearing, the two of them curled up before the fire and resting against the couch’s side. Emma, Angel and Raven had each received a hat (knitted in white, black and blue respectively), while Hank and Sean had gotten mittens. Alex had made a rather adorable little covering for the forked end of Azazel's tail, and he had made Janos a pair of socks as he couldn't sign in mittens. 

Erik had been given a scarf, which Alex had cited was because if he hated it, he wouldn't have to wear it anyway with all the turtlenecks he wore.

Everyone had loved their items, even if Alex was having trouble believing it. Azazel and Janos had especially loved theirs and the obvious thought put into them. Alex seemed to get on rather well with them, which always made Charles happy to see. The two of them were curled up together as well, tucked away against the corner of the large couch, though they were being much more exuberant with their affections. Janos was currently sprawled out over Azazel's lap, Azazel's tail wrapped rather highly around Janos' thigh as they signed to one another. 

From what Charles had seen of their minds and what Erik had found out before they had all come to the mansion, Shaw hadn't just been a mutant elitist—he had also quite openly detested homosexuals. Charles knew this was the first time in  _ years _ the two of them had felt comfortable expressing any sort of affection in front of anyone and he felt honoured they felt safe to do so in his home. 

He was still working on opening a school, though his paralysis had put a brief hold on the process. He was quite busy learning how to function and perform daily tasks without the use of his legs, though having Erik and the others were proving to be quite helpful. The school was still a goal he had his sights set firmly towards, though it was nice to have some time for the group of them to learn how they all fit together. 

Really, they fit together rather well—Charles was certain there was something growing between Emma and Angel, but every time he pressed towards either of their thoughts he met Emma's diamond-like shielding and had to pull back else he suffered from a rather horrendous migraine—and they were creating something of a family, making a house that had never felt like a home just that.

Charles smiled over at the picture now hung on the wall, a painting done by Sean that had been a gift to both Erik and himself. It was an abstract work, and it was lovely. Charles found himself smiling every time his eyes caught the bright colours. Everyone's gifts had been quite lovely—he had a wonder brooch from Emma that he was excited to wear, a new pair of spectacles from Raven, a notebook from Janos and many other gifts he would cherish for years to come.

_ What are you thinking so strenuously over on Christmas? _ Erik projected into his mind, followed along with a soft brush of fondness that made Charles smile. Erik was quite adept at speaking to Charles' mind of his own accord, and it always warmed his heart when Erik reached out to him.

_ I'm only thinking of how happy I am, my love, _ Charles thought back, reaching out a hand and wrapping his fingers around Erik's, thumbing over the silver band he wore and watching as it caught the fire's light.  _ We've created a  _ family, _ Erik. _

_ You've created this family, Liebling, _ Erik told him, a familiar argument. Charles was able to mouth along to Erik as he pressed back with,  _ We would never have all come together if it wasn't for you. _

_ Be that as it may, _ Charles began, tugging on Erik's hand until he had no choice but to huff, roll his eyes, and then climb onto Charles' lap. “I am so grateful that we have this, that I have you.”

He heard Sean groan from where he was sitting with Hank, the two of them discussing the latest sci-fi release and debating its merits. Charles ignored Raven's sisterly gagging, choosing to see both noises as those of love. He looked into Erik's eyes and thumbed over his cheek, thumb catching on day-old stubble before pressing up for a kiss. “I love you,” Charles said against his mouth, smiling as Erik said the words back and sealed them with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
